injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bosses (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy)
List of Bosses appearing in the fanon sequel to Injustice: Gods Among Us. Notes: One * means they only appear in the mission/quest mode for your own original characters or the bonus rounds for the arcade modes for your original characters hosted by my own characters. Two ** means these bosses appear in both story mode and arcade mode. 1. Parallax (John Stewart Possessed)** Parrallax (Guy Gardner Possessed)** Parrallax (True Form)** 2. The Butcher** 3. Darkseid** 4. Mongul II** 5. Krona (Original Form)** Krona (Revived Form)** 6. Mandrakk** 7. The Anti-Monitor** 8. Imperiex** 9. Black Hand** 10. Neron** 11. Trigon** 12. Dugg (True Form)* Dugg (Final Form)* 13. Infidtione (God Form)* Infidtione (Destroyer Form)* 14. Moros (First Form)* Moros (Super Form)* 15. Lord Beerus* Whis* 16. Madara Uchiha* Tobi/Obito Uchiha* Sosuke Aizen* Emperor Yhwach* Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard* Sakazuki/Akainu* Mayuri Kurotsuchi* Caesar Clown* Donquixote Doflamingo* Shiki The Golden Lion* Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Fourth Form (Final), Full Powered Form (100% Final), Super Mecha Frieza, Majin Form, Dark Form (First), Villainous Form (Full Powered), Golden Frieza).* Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Power-Weighted Form, Super Perfect, Majin, Villainous Form).* Cooler (Base, Final, Metal Cooler, Metal Cooler Core, Big Gete Star Cooler Form).* Majin Buu (Mr. Buu, Dark Buu, Evil Buu, Super Evil Buu, Villainous Buu, Super Buu, Dark Buu, Kid Buu, Villainous Buu, Southern Supreme Kai Absorbed Buu, Kibito Kai Absorbed Buu, Babidi Absorbed Buu, Gotenks Absorbed Buu, Piccolo Absorbed Buu, Gohan Absorbed Buu, Vegeta Absorbed Buu, Tiencha Absorbed Buu, Giant Form Buu, Frieza Absorbed Buu, Cell Absorbed Buu).* Janemba (Base, Super, Majin, Dark Form Base Villainous Form Super).* Bojack (Base, Full Powered, Majin, Dark Form Base, Villainous Form Powered).* Android 13 (Base, Super, Majin, Dark).* Super 17 (Base, Android 16 Absorbed, Cell Absorbed, Villainous, Majin).* Baby (Infant, Teen, Adult, Trunks Infected Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Goten Infected Super Saiyan, Gohan Infected Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Piccolo Infected, Baby Vegeta Super, Full Power, Golden Great Ape, Majin, Dark), Super Janemba Infected, Hirudegarn Infected [Base).* Hell Fighter 17 (Base, Majin, Dark).* Super Mega Cannon Sigma (Base, Mega, Dark).* Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron, Dark, Villainous, Majin).* General Rildo (Base, Hyper-Meta, Meta, Majin, Villainous).* Luud (Base, Full Powered, Dark).* 17. Broly (Regular Form, Great Ape Form, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, King of Destruction Majin, Dark, Villainous, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4, Silver Great Ape, Super Saiyan 5).* Zangya (Regular, Full Power, Majin, Dark Mode, Villainous Mode).* 18. Despair (Shade)** Despair (Monster Form)** R2 (Shade)** 19. MADNESS (Shade)** Darkness (Shade)** The Ender (Shade)** 20. The Great And Powerful Modon** CatBat (Cat and Bat hybrid Monster Form)** Robert Jacob Kyle Wayne (Armored Battle Form)** Robert Jacob Kyle Wayne (Shadow Blob Form)** Robert Jacob Kyle Wayne (Shadow Giant Form)** Robert Jacob Kyle Wayne (Shadow Demon Form)** Robert Jacob Kyle Wayne (Hellish Selene) God Form** Darkstrike** The Dark Demon** Robert Jacob Kyle Wayne (God Form)** 21. Shao Kahn Shang Tsung 22. Quan Chi Shinnok 23. Onaga Reptile 24. Baraka Ermac 25. Goro Kintaro 26. Seth M. Bison/Bison II/Shin-Bison Vega Urien Rugal Bernstein/Omega Rugal/God Rugal/ Geese Howard/Nightmare Geese Orochi/Mizuchi Wolfgang Krauser Ryuhaku Todoh Zero (Clone) 27. Raidou Tengu/Gohyakumine Bankotsubo Genra/Omega Garuda Evil Ryu Violent Ken Sunburned Sakura Kasugano Shadowgeist Shadow Charlie Shadow Lady (Chun-Li) Shadaloo Doll/Killer Bee (Cammy White) Kasumi Alpha/Alpha-152 Dural/V-Dural 28. Old Heihachi Mishima/Young Heihachi/Giant Spirit Mokujin Heihachi/Red Pandora Heihachi Ancient Ogre/True Ogre/Monstrous Ogre Azazel/Gold Azazel Mokujin Tetsujin Combot Jinpachi Mishima/Demon Jinpachi/Fire Jinpachi Devil Kazuya Devil Jin Unknown (Jun Kazama) Devil Kazumi Mishima NANCY-MI847J Kinjin Alex (Dinosaur) Kuma II Gigas Necalli Category:Bosses (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:Characters (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:The Great And Powerful Modon (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:MADNESS (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:DLC (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:Character Dialogues (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy)